WHAT! That's not Turkey!
by Sierrakoi
Summary: Don't as me why, but the Z senshi are gathering to celebrate a late Thanksgiving at Capsule Corp! But when Dende accidentally releases a trickster spirit...well, it's not turkey.


****

Disclaimer: **Singing **Pretty fly! -For a white guy!

****

Guy in lab coat: ....Sierrakoi, are you sure your Disclaimer is feeling alright?

****

Sierrakoi: My Disclaimer has never been alright.

****

Random dude: Duh, it hangs around you too often.

****

Sierrakoi: HEY!

****

Guy in lab coat: Anyway, Sierrakoi claims nothing of DBZ and owns nothing of DBZ, besides her own insanity and fics.

**__**

WHAT?! That's not Turkey!

Narrator: It was a morning right out of a storybook. The bees were singing, the birds were buzzing...Oh yeah, and the other way around.

"What's the number for 911?"

**__**

Narrator: And don't ask me why, but the Z senshi are celebrating a late Thanksgiving/Turkey Day...

Goku blinked at his son, scratching the halo over his head. "Uh, I don't know. Why would you need a phone number?"

"Mom said that every time we get together we need that phone number..." Goten explained. He was as baffled as his father.

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen where Goten and Goku were. "Even though Baba only brought you back for today, Goku, chaos is still going to come about, I'm SURE of it. Now, are you two ready?" Chi-Chi paused, looking Goku and Goten up and down. Both were wearing their training gis.

"What?" Goku asked.

"HONESTLY! Get that off!" Chi-Chi barked. "Capsule Corp is having a picnic for the holiday, and both of you need to look presentable!"

Father looked to son and both shrugged. While they sulked off to their rooms to get their gis off, Chi-Chi busied herself by cooking up some rice for the picnic. Without looking she reached over and grabbed a basket of plums, pouring them into a bowl she had set out for her fruit dish. Humming as she worked, she heard the sound of Goten's feet treading their way to the kitchen. Turning, curious as to what the young saiyajin had put on, she gasped. "GOTEN!"

Goten blinked, confused. "You told me to take that off."

"Get some clothes on! You're not going to the picnic in the nude!" Chi-Chi ordered her naked six-year-old. Goten obeyed, scurrying back to his room.

Chi-Chi turned, shaking her head and continued to work on her rice. This time she heard the tread of Goku's feet and she turned.

"GOKU!" she yelled.

Goku blinked. "What? I wasn't sure if you meant undies too."

Chi-Chi rubbed her temples as she glared down her barely clothed husband. "Am I going to have to dress you too? Now, go put on that suit you wore to our wedding! That should still fit!"

"Okay!" Goku said cheerfully as he skipped back to their room.

**__**

Narrator: All was daisies and dandelions down at the Son house, so let's go to the Briefs house!

"Vegeta! You are going to this picnic if I have to drag you there myself!"

**__**

Narrator: Ah yes, it appears the Briefs house is roses and red blossoms!

"Try if you dare, woman! I refuse to be jostled into join such an atrocious gathering!" Vegeta snapped back at his wife.

Bulma was red with frustration. "Vegeta! You are such a spoiled brat!"

"And you're plastic!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Trunks watched his parents duke it out and shook his head. Turning to a table, he picked up the journal and pen and wrote:

'Dear diary. Once more my parents traumatize my childhood. I'll never be a lawyer.'

**__**

Narrator: Now, let's take a look at Kami's Lookout! HAHAHAH! Get it? Take a look? Lookout? AHAHAHAHH!....hah.

Mr. Popo was scribbling down the number of a girl he was supposed to go on a date with Saturday night when Dende sprang into the room. Concerned, Popo looked to him. "What is it, young master?" he asked. 

Dende was sweating. "N-nothing, Mr. Popo. Uh- are you going to the Capsule Corp picnic?"

Mr. Popo shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here with you. Piccolo is, though."

Dende nodded. "Okay, okay. Good." Without another word, he exited the room and found Piccolo, who was meditating outside.

"Piccolo!" Dende yelled. Piccolo opened an eye.

"Yes?" Piccolo grumped.

"Uh- I just messed up."

Piccolo grunted. "What do you mean?"

"I pushed the button."

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"You pushed the button?!"

"Yes! I didn't mean to- I just sorta..."

"YOU PRESSED IT!" Piccolo yelped. "Oh great!"

Dende blushed. "Sorry..."

Piccolo waved away his apology. "It'll head to the picnic, won't it?"

"Yes."

"See you." With that Piccolo leaped off of the Lookout and dove to earth.

Dende sighed, looking down at the four-leaf clover he pulled out of his pocket. "You didn't come in handy this time," he grumped while stuffing it in his pocket along with his horseshoe and charm bracelet.

**__**

Narrator: Oh dear. I wonder whatever the matter is? On to the picnic!

Somehow all of the Z Fighters managed to get to Capsule Corp, Piccolo arriving last. The Capsule Corp lawn was decorated in Thanksgiving attire, tables were set out and food galore. Oolong even wore his panties granted to him by the Eternal Dragon.

Somehow Bulma had forced Vegeta into a suit, and Vegeta never ceased to grumble about it. Nothing could be done about that hair of his, even have loads of gel, so Bulma had given up. Trunks was the greeter, and greeted everyone mechanically as they entered.

"Good day sir. How are you. Nice dress. Move along."

Goten found Trunks by the entrance, and pulled him to the side. "This is boring! Want to have fun?"

"Do I ever!" Trunks sad gleefully. Both boys exited the entrance, slipping into the midst of adults at the tables.

Piccolo looked uptight. He practically lost his turban when he felt the tap of someone on his shoulder. Turning, he saw 18. "What is it?" he asked.

18 countered his frown. "You don't have to look constipated," she snapped. "I can't find Krillin anywhere. Have you seen him?"

Piccolo grunted.

18 rolled her eyes. "Geez. Not much of a talker are you? Might as well be blinking in Morse Code," she responded as she went back to searching for her husband.

Piccolo sighed and found his way to a nice tree and leaned against it. With a heaped plate of food Gohan joined him, wearing his Saiyaman bandana. 

Piccolo sweatdropped. "Why are you wearing that ridiculous thing?"

Gohan blinked. "It looks cool! At least I've changed my style over the years." He pointed to Piccolo's turban.

Piccolo blushed. "Lay off the turban!" he growled.

Gohan shrugged, grinning. "Whatever, Big Dawg. Why are you so touchy today anyway?" With this Gohan began to stuff rice in his mouth.

Piccolo grunted. "Dende released a spirit today. One we kept in a small container that could only be opened with a press of the red button. It's a trickster spirit, and is attracted to the highest form of ki it can find." 

Gohan frowned, rubbing his chin and smearing rice all over it. "A trickster spirit?"

Piccolo nodded, and both men jumped about three feet in the air when someone screamed at the table. Racing over, they joined the other Z senshi in crowding around a table.

"What IS it?" Bulma gasped.

More gasps.

"I don't know," replied Chi-Chi. "It's...awful."

"I say we blow it up," Vegeta suggested.

Sitting in the middle of the table was...

A Hercule plushie.

"KILL IT!!!' Launch shrieked uncontrollably as she grabbed a ham bone and repeatedly stabbed the plushie with it. 

**__**

Narrator: Well, that was unexpected. Possible work of the Trickster Spirit?

Other strange happenings occured throughout the picnic. Yamcha was found tied upside down from the fan in the Brief's living room, Tien was found moaning on the floor of the bathroom with a super wedgie, and Trunks and Goten were found with apples stuck in their mouths, tied together on the branch of a tree. There was repeated sightings of strange Hercule-related items also. A picture was found in Vegeta's shoe, a Hercule pen in Goku's breast pocket, and Hercule hair clippies in Bulma's hair. Laxatives were found in Chiaotzu's pants' pocket, but I fear that's not related. And Krillin was still nowhere to be found. But overall it was a pretty peaceful time, until it was time to bring out the turkey.

Vegeta, still grumbling, set the large dish on the table. "Heavy baka," he mumbled. Everyone crowded around the table again. 

"Wala!" Bulma giggled as she lifted the lid.

Gasps.

"WHAT?! That's not turkey!" Master Roshi shouted. He had given up trying to steal Oolong's panties numerous times.

"UMPH FIZIT!" the 'turkey' replied.

"It's daddy!" Marron giggled. 18 slapped her forehead.

Goku helped the gagged and tied-up Krillin off the turkey platter, and un-tied him. "Krillin, dude, I didn't know you liked poultry!"

Krillin sighed.

**__**

Narrator: Seems the spirit strikes again!

It was clean-up time, and all the Z senshi were pitching in as someone screamed again.

"LOOK!"

Everyone looked up.

Hercule's face was in cloud-writing in the sky!

"THE HORROR!" Trunks shouted.

it was then Piccolo decided to reveal to the others about the spirit.

"The solution is easy!" Bulma chirped as Piccolo finished. Everyone looked to her and she grinned. "Who ya gonna call?"

"GHOST BUSTERS!" everyone yelled.

Chi-Chi grabbed the phone and dialed in the number.

The Z senshi and a still-groaning Tien awaited the arrival of the Busters in the Briefs' living room. 

The door suddenly opened...

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"What?" the Ghost Buster asked.

"Mr. Popo?!" squeaked Piccolo.

Mr. Popo blinked. "I have a part-time job, you know, besides massaging your feet. Leave the exterminating to me!" 

With that, Mr. Popo went ghost busting.

"Mr. Popo?" Dende asked as he searched Kami's lookout. "Huh. I wonder where he went to?"

Meanwhile, as the group waited in the living room, Vegeta began to feel sick. 

"Woman, I need the lavatories," he moaned to Bulma. She blinked.

"Serves you right for eating so much," she sniffed.

"I only ate a confounded plum pie!" Vegeta snapped back. Chi-Chi blinked.

Yamcha looked down at the pie slice he held on his plate. Picking at it, he found something. "Uh, Chi-Chi? Isn't this supposed to be a PLUM pie and not a PRUNE pie?"

Vegeta raced to the bathroom.

"Meep!" the spirit wailed as Mr. Popo stood above it, chuckling. "Don't do it! I have nine thousand children in the afterlife! Have pity!"

"Sorry, but you're going where you belong!" with that and a maniac laugh, Mr. Popo pressed the switch. 

"WAIII!" The spirit wailed as the torrent of toilet water carried it around and around until it disappeared down the drain.

Mr. Popo brushed off his hands as Vegeta stormed in the bathroom and pushed him to the side. "OUT OF MY WAY!" the saiyajin snapped.

**__**

Narrator: Well, the Spirit was taken care of and all was restored to normal, except Tien won't be walking properly for another week. A shame really...

Dende kicked a stone and watched it fly off the edge of Kami's Lookout as he trudged into his room. Guardian of the Earth, and no decent cable TV up here! He couldn't even watch _Friends._

It was then the object, sealed behind a glass case in the room, caught his eye. A small blue container with...

...A red button.

Dende's eyes widened at the redness of the button. It beckoned to be pushed.

"Ohhh..." Dende mumbled as he opened the case and reached a finger for the button.

**__**


End file.
